


Regression

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [113]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, De-Aged, Gen, Loki is up to his tricks, Tumblr, de-aged Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Sherlock has his underwear on his head, explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regression

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Sherlock is wearing his underwear on his head. Explain.

"What did you do to him" asked John, his voice jumping an octave as he stared at the little boy on the floor, who currently had his underwear on top of his head, a look of intense pride on his face.

Loki shrugged, “He was being rude" he said simply, “I thought I would give him a week, to learn some manners"

John nearly cried “you’re telling me I have to deal with a three year old Sherlock Holmes for the next _week_ " he rubbed his face “Why does this always happen to me…"

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehe, it was a debate between de-aged Sherly and High Sherly.


End file.
